


[Podfic] How the Finch Stole Christmas

by Orson_Bennett



Category: Christmas - Fandom
Genre: Adaptation, Dr. Seuss - Freeform, Other, Podfic, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orson_Bennett/pseuds/Orson_Bennett
Summary: An up-lifting story about the Christmas Finch.
Relationships: the Finch & the Whos
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic] How the Finch Stole Christmas

[How the Finch Stole Christmas (an adaptation)](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/how-the-finch-stole-christmas/s-7iG4lmZVq80)

**Author's Note:**

> Rather off topic, but ah well.


End file.
